With you till the end of time
by SilverInk.IvoryQuill
Summary: None of the agents ever wanted a pet. But when a golden retriever saves Coulson in a shooting, they decide to make an exception. However when the animal suddenly morphs into a young woman who shares a past with some of the agents, things become even more difficult than before. Especially when suddenly the X-Men devellop an interest in what S.H.I.E.L.D. is doing...
1. Prologue: A very strange dog

**Dear Readers,**  
 **this is my first Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. / X-Men Crossover Story.**  
 **It is quite a bit AU, though a lot of ideas/motives from the TV-Show and later on a number of X-Men will be included.**  
 **The story is starting during the first half of AoS Season 2, so be aware of a few spoilers!  
Rewievs are highly appreaciated, please let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. nor the X-Men, only the OC is mine.**

* * *

Prologue

Brooklyn was quiet this morning, well, as quiet as Brooklyn ever is. There were no people to be seen on the street, only a dog strolled on the sidewalk. There was something odd about this animal though, or rather, a lot of things were odd. It wasn't that kind of dog you would usually expect in the streets, not of an undefined colour or with dirty fur. No, it was a golden retriever, and what a beauty it was. The fur shone like spunned gold in the first sun beams that made their way through the alleys between the houses. In its caramel brown eyes there was a wistfull expression, a lot too sharp for an average animal. Also, the dog walked as if it owned the sidewalk, owned the street, with perfect confidence. It didn't wear a collar though, unusual for such a precious beast.

Suddenly, there was gunfire filling the air, coming from a building on the right end of the street. The dog winced when the sounds hurt its ears but then turned around and looked in the direction of the shooting, listening, waiting. After a few moments, it started to run, but not away, no, it ran directly to where the noise came from.  
What a weird golden retriever it was.


	2. Chapter 1: A golden hero

**Dear Readers,**  
 **thank you everyone for reading my prologue.**  
 **This chapter is set after Season 2 Episode 6 "A fractured house" but a bit AU because Coulson is out in the field.**  
 **This alteration is necessary to introduce my golden retriever, I hope you don't mind.**  
 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Also, which X-Men would you like to see in this Story? Leave a review or send me a pm!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own AoS or the X-Men, only my golden retriever.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A golden hero**

The bullets were flying through the old building, dark figures shooting at each other, apparently without any system. It was nearly impossible to see who belonged together, a wonder friends had not killed each other yet. Without hesitation the golden retriever entered the building, keeping in the shadows, not making any sound. It seemed to know exactly where it wanted to go, what it was looking for. Or rather, whom it was looking for. There in the middle of the fight was a middle-aged man wearing a suit and fighting three others at the same time. A growl slipped out the animal's throat, but nobody heard it over the sound of the gunfire. Then the dog crouched down, all muscles tense. It pounced.

Phil Coulson had good days and bad days. This was definitely a bad one. The small HYDRA base they had wanted to shut down had contained double the amount of enemies than they had expected, they were outnumbered and his amunition was running low. Comms were dead, he couldn't ask for backup. Not as if there would have been many agents left. May was at the base, he had put her in charge, now he missed the feeling of someone having his back. He was just about to call his team back to retreat, when something golden shot through the room. It his the nearest attacker in the chest, knocked it down. It pinned the man to the ground. The man struggled, trying to get up. It pushed him down with a bark. It was a dog.

"Coulson, what is this dog doing here?!", Skye shouted over the noise. As if to answer her question, the animal started attacking the man on the ground, leaving claw marks all over his face while biting into his arms and hands. He would be unable to shoot for quite a while. When the golden retriever seemed satisfied with its work, it left the HYDRA agent and looked up to Coulson who was watching it in awe while fighting another man at the same time. Suddenly the dog barked again, urgently, as if to warn him. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent turned around, ready to face whoever would dare to defy him, but the animal had already jumped again. Another attacker screamed when the dog bit at the throat, warm blood spraying Coulson's right sleeve. Suddenly the golden retriever ressembled more a wolf, or maybe it was just the blood dripping from fangs and claws that made it look so dangerous. Phil decided right there and then he never wanted to have to fight this dog. Ever. Then, for one moment, he locked eyes with the beast. Those caramel eyes, so intelligent and so familiar, reminder of a life he could have had but chose not to take. For this one moment he was distracted. And things went south.

Another shot rang through the building. Without hesitation, the golden furball leaped forwards, jumping in front of Coulson. In the mid of the movement it stilled, then it dropped down heavily on its side. While Trip took out the assasin, time seemed to stand still for the director. A lot of weird stuff had happened to him during his work as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, the weirdest one probably being stabbed by a god and then brought back to life with some questionable methods. Still this situation confused him immensly. He could not made sense of what had just happened. Animals didn't randomly safe people, did they? That just happened in movie, not in the real world! But the red lake that started to spread rapidly over the wooden floor told him otherwise. Intentionally or not, this dog had just risk its life for him. And now it was dying. For him.

He didn't think about if this was wise or if he lost too much time, he simply knelt down next to the golden retriever. He had never dealt with an injured animal before but he acted instinctivly as if he was treating an agent: He applied pressure on the wound. "Stay with me Honey, stay with me!", the director said. As if the animal had understood him, it raised its head slightly, wincing at this small movement. It fixed the man with a caramel stare again, then the head fell back. Skye kneeled down by its side. "What do we do?" There was no questioning Coulson's concern for an animal, no doubting that this was the right thing, she just wanted to keep the blond saviour alive as much as he did. "Get her to Jemma as quickly possible!", the director answered, "just as we would treat a human ally, understood?" The two younger agents just nodded and got to work, making a makeship bandage out of Trip's shirt. It turned out a golden retriever was heavier than it looked and Coulson started sweating when he carried it to the car. Skye slipped on the backseat and cradled the dog's head in her lap, stroking lightly through the blood crusted fur. She was surprised when she felt a lot of scared tissue underneath. That animal must have seen more battlles than one thought at the first look. During the whole drive to the base Trip pretty much ignored traffic lights and speed limits while blood began to leak on the dark leather seats and Skye's jeans.

"Simmons, prepare for surgery", Coulson spoke into his phone, "but also for special circumstances. The injured is a golden retriever." On the end of the line, there was only silence. "Simmons? Agent Simmons? Do you copy?", the director asked, "I know it sounds weird but you'll have to save the life of a dog. Is that understood?" "Understood Sir!", the young agent reported back. According to the background noise, she was walking through the playground, probably making her way to the lab, "I will prepare everything as good as possible. Is there anything else I should know?" "No, that is all", her boss replied before hanging up. When he turned around and raised an eyebrow in question, Skye just shook her head. It didn't look good for their golden hero.


	3. Chapter 2: A reminder of the past

**Dear Readers,**  
 **back for a new chapter!**  
 **I want to thank you all for favouriting/following this story! Please let me know what you think!**  
 **I am still open for suggestions about which mutants to include as well as beta-reading offers!**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own AoS or X-Men (though I sure as hell wouldn't mind), only my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A reminder of the past

„Phil, what is going on?", was the first thing May said when he entered the building, her expression serious and concerned. Trip was right behind him with the dog, while Skye tried to apply pressure to the wound. "Not now May", he just replied, looking stressed, "we must get her into surgery before she bleeds out." The other agent nodded, even though she still looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Okay, but I think you'll have to explain a lot later." "I will, believe me, I will. But for now, please let me save a life, okay?"

They carried the golden retriever to the lab where Jemma was already waiting. "But – that is really a dog!", she exclaimed. "Do you think Coulson was making fun?!", Skye asked back. Simmons blushed but quickly became professional again. "I will do what I can, but I have no experience with animals and the only thing I had time to do research about was how much narcotics I can give the dog. Put the poor thing over here please. Do I really want to know how it got shot? And now, everyone out who doesn't want to see a lot of blood. Bobbi, please stay, your bio degree might be able to help us."

Coulson stood outside the glass doors, not wanting to watch but unable to leave. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "So, tell me, what is it about this golden retriever that enchanted you so much? You never wanted a pet, nor were you particularly interested in dogs. To be precise, I rather had the feeling you didn't like them so much, especially golden retrievers. I remember that mission in Colombia where we had to go for a walk with one – " "That dog saved my life, just running into the middle of a shooting, killing HYDRA agents and then she took a bullet for me. I know how that sounds, totally stupid, but she saw the attacker and jumped in front of me. And before that, for a moment, she just looked at me and…" "She?", May asked, frowning a bit, "why do you keep calling the dog a girl. How do you want to know?" "I don't. It's just a feeling. Well, when she – it – looked at me, those where the same eyes than the ones of someone I knew a long time ago. Brought back memories. Questions. Doubts. Regret. A lot of regret. Maybe that's why I want to save …" "Her", May prompted, softer than usual, "it's okay, we'll see what Simmons can do. And if you want to talk, about that girl, do it. Don't keep that to yourself Phil. You're keeping so much already."

Just when he wanted to reply, the doors opened and Jemma came towards them, still wearing the bloody labcoat. "We did everything we could, but the dog, it's a bitch by the way, she lost a lot of blood and we can't do anything about that. Now we have to wait and see if she pulls through. I hope she will, but I can't promise you anything. Do you want me to run some blood tests, just as a check?" Her boss nodded and the young scientist left again, leaving the door open. Skye pushed herself past her SO and the director and walked up to the golden dog, petting her head lightly. When the man joined her, she looked up at him. "I will stay here for a while. You go and do your boss-director- thing that you probably have to do. I'll keep you informed, alright?" He just nodded, then he left for his office to keep on running an organization that was supposed to protect the world. May watched him walk away, wondering who the hell that girl was whose memory had Coulson so messed up.

Meanwhile in his office, the director couldn't really concentrate, his thoughts kept drifting off to the fight. And from there to the dog. And from there to its caramel eyes. And from there to the woman with the same caramel eyes. And from there to the day when he saw the article in the archive: Killed in a motorcycle crash. He had never said goodbye to her. But at least he had told her he loved her.


	4. Chapter 3: A dubious transformation

**Welcome back to another chapter!**  
 **Thank you my Followers/Favourites for your support, this keeps me going!**  
 **The questions are still on: Which X-Men would you like to see in this story? And what do you think so far? Let me know!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A dubious transformation**

It was late evening when Bobbi came into the office. "Sir, the dog is stable, she will very likely survive. However, there is something Simmons wants you to see." Coulson followed the blond agent in the direction of the lab where the rest of the team was already assembled. They were all looking uneasily at the sleeping animal.  
"Sir, I did the blood tests and, well, that dog isn't normal", Simmons blurted out. "The blood is different from what animal blood looks like", Morse added, "so we decided to test other cells as well. To test if she has been enhanced in any way. Even though we also found abominations in the cells of the tissue, they can't be matched with any enhancing method that is known to S.H.I.E.L.D. so far. What we can say is that it seems to be a matter of the DNA, as if the animal wasn't a real animal."  
When the team just silently stared at the two women, Simmons added: "We found some genes that usually exist in human DNA. It looks as if this… creature… is something between human and dog. But it looks like a dog. And - "  
"And it behaved more human than any animal I ever saw did", Coulson interrupted.  
"It could be a weapon", May said matter of factly, "left by HYDRA to destroy us from the inside."  
"Or an experiment that escaped from a secret government facility", Hunter shouted from the back.  
"I don't like this", Mack just muttered, looking uneasy," what do we do with it? It's very likely very dangerous!".  
"Definitely dangerous, but if it was evil, why would it have saved Coulson?", Skye objected, ready to defend the golden retriever.  
"We don't know what we are dealing with, maybe it's a weapon, or a victim, or a joke of nature", the director answered, "but we keep her here until she wakes up. Than we will run more tests to see what this is all about. Please put her into Vault A2, we don't know what other powers that creature might have."

Suddenly, Grant Ward wasn't the most interesting one captured in a S.H.I.E.L.D. vault anymore, his pole position was taken by someone, or better something, that had killed HYDRA agents, not supported them. The world had turned in a quick pace. Now, all the agents took turns watching the captive via CCTV, waiting. Even though they didn't know what exactly they were waiting for. Probably for the golden retriever to wake up. They had laid her on the ground on a pile of blankets. For Hunter and Fitz, she was "the dog", for May and Simmons and Bobby "the O-8-4" whereas Coulson had started to call her "Honey". Nobody but him knew why, even though everyone had different theories. Skye had adapted that name as well, following Coulson. As usual.

Whatever the scientists had drugged the creature with was apparently pretty strong, even though they both claimed they just did what several sources had recommended. Maybe Honey just reacted differently to the medication. It was during Simmons "watch" that something interesting happened. Interesting and scary. Out of the corner of her eye, Jemma could see a movement on the CCTV. Quickly, she walked over to have a closer look. What she witnessed left her jaw hanging open: The dog's body changed shape, growing in length. Paws morphing into hands and feet. The snout becoming a nose and full lips. Only the eyes, still closed in deep sleep, didn't seem to change at all. Now, a woman was lying on the table. She had a face to die for. With her hair spread over the blankets and the ground like a halo, she resembled an angel. Given angel wore tattered jeans and a blood-stained baseball shirt with bullet holes in it. The bandages were a mess, shifted to all the wrong places. Jemma did the most natural thing: She screamed for Fitz.

"Coulson, we need you immediately", May started when she entered his office without bothering to knock. "The 0-8-4, it changed shape. It became human. That is the easiest way to put it. You better see for yourself." A very confused and for some reason very excited director followed a very confused and very concerned Asian to the lab where the other agents were surrounding Simmons and the monitor. "Sir I am sorry, this" – "There is nothing you could have done Jemma", Phil tried to calm her down, even though he still had no idea what was going on. "Please let me have a look at the monitor, I have to see that with my own eyes." Hunter moved to the side to give him access. For a moment, Phil just stared at the woman. "When did that happen?" "About 15 minutes ago", Fitz supplied, "Simmons said it happened very quickly, right?" The agent just nodded, then found her voice again:"It took less than 10 seconds I guess. I don't know for sure though, it was all so sudden. And she still seems to be sleeping. Whatever happened, maybe the drugs triggered the metamorphosis. But we know nothing for sure. We don't know if she just looks human or if she is, or what she will be like when she wakes up. What could happen any minute as she is already longer asleep than she should." The director had gone really pale, he was still studying the woman on the monitor, shaking his head incredulously. "You okay? You look as if you have seen a ghost!", Skye inquired concerned. "Exactly Skye, I think I have. I have to check on something."

Without leaving any more others, he turned around, briskly walking back to his office. His second-in-command and Skye were hot on his heels, they wouldn't leave him in this situation. Even though they had no clue what was actually going on.


	5. Chapter 4: A handful of memories

**Welcome back!**  
 **Nevertheless, I have to make a SERIOUSLY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: As the plot bunnies are currently going crazy inside my head, from this chapter on there will be two versions of this story being postet, for once the original with the pairings Coulson/May and Logan/OC but also an alternative one with the pairings Coulson/OC and May/Logan.**

 **I hope you will enjoy both of the stories and keep on following!**

 **Reviews are still highly appreciated!**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own AoS, only my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A handful of memories**

May and Skye waited while Coulson pulled out a key and opened a drawer on his desk. Then he frantically searched through documents he had collected in it. When he turned around to face the others, he had photos in his hands that he lied in front of them on the desk. He had not looked at those pictures for ages, it had hurt too much and he had not have time for distractions.  
The first one showed a group of young adults, apparently partying and raising bottles of something. Easy to spot, Coulson stood in the middle, and on the right side of the picture, there was a blond woman, wearing jeans and a wide sweater, her blond hair cut short in a Lady Di style.  
The same woman could be seen in the next picture, but there she was wearing a floor-length dark red dress with a deep neckline and black gloves. Her hair was longer, more like a longbob, and she had a real rose clipped into them. She was dancing with Phil, very close, nearly leaving no space between their bodies. Even though neither of them looked directly into the camera, everyone could see they were smiling at each other.  
On the third picture, there was only the woman. It seemed to be kind of a dancing competition because she was wearing a glittering stage outfit that showed every perfectly defined curve and flaring make-up on her pretty face. The way she looked at the camera with her caramel eyes was daring, provoking and really hot. She looked definitely like the woman they had now lying in their vault.

"No doubt, that's her. Coulson, who is she?", Skye wanted to know. He decided to tell the truth, what use would it be to hide it? Maybe it would even help them. As unlikely as it was. "The woman on the photos was Rosen Willows. She was British, from Greenwich, but I met her at the University of Columbia. She was my best friend. And more. I broke up contact when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D., later I started looking for her but I found out she had died in some car crash two years after I left. She was on a motorcycle, always loved Harleys and speed. That girl was one of the few who didn't think it was weird that I did do research about a secret government organization. She was a dancer, leader of the uni-crew. But I have no idea who that woman downstairs is. She looks exactly like her, but it cannot be, Rosen must be in her forties now and that woman looks like someone in their late twenties." Deep inside, he nevertheless hoped that it could be her, that Rosen somehow could still be alive after all. He missed her.

Just as May wanted to say something, there was a knock at the door and Hunter peered in. "She is awake. At first she seemed totally confused, now she is making signs at the camera to send someone down. And she seems to get more and more pissed off. I think someone should go and talk to her." May didn't seem very happy about it: "It could be a trap. And even if we have all those nice technical devices down there, we don't know what she can do. I never thought I'd say that one day but maybe she can do magic? " Rosen a magician? That sounded just too weird. But well, Rosen as a dog wasn't weird at all or what?! The director tried to stop his mind from running too fast, they had no idea if it was her after all. "Maybe, but we have to communicate with her at one point. And talking to a pissed off individual is a lot more difficult than talking to a calm one", Coulson commented therefore calmly, "I'll go and talk to her, see who she is and what she wants. If this transformation is something new or if that is a permanent ability."

Skye left the room first, somehow more excited than concerned, followed by Hunter. When both of the younger agents where outside, May put a hand on the director's arm. "You don't have to do this, Bobbi or me could interrogate her. I know this is personal for you Phil and you don't need even more to worry about." He looked her in the eyes, covering her hand with his. Thoughts racing in his brain, chasing each other. But then one thought crystalized, clear and unmovable. "It is like the other thing Melinda, I just have to know, I need to know if it is her. I have grieved over her death for years, you know, and now that woman who looks like her is here…" The other agent sighed, then she nodded slowly. "Okay, I understand, but don't go in there alone. Let me or Bobbi or even Skye come with you. Please? And there is something… something I think you should know. There was a woman on your… on your funeral, she came later and stayed separate. I think this was her. Or someone looking extremely similar, just with red hair." Phil looked at her, shocked. From all the things she could have said, THAT had never crossed his mind. How could it? He generally tried not to think about his death. Even though that was pretty tough sometimes. Suddenly Phil seemed to remember he had a job to do. He took a deep breath and straightened himself. "Then let's go, face this woman, whoever she may be. Melinda, please stay. I'd very much like you with me right now", he added softly. The Asian looked at him, her eyes full of understanding. "Of course", she said quietly, "you know that I'll go with you till the end of the line. As you would with me."


	6. Chapter 5: A tense meeting

**Hey Folks and welcome back!**

 **Thank you for staying with my story so far! Reviews are highly appreciated as well as any ideas/suggestions/guesses where this story might lead.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own AoS.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A tense meeting**

The grey iron door to the vault looked cold and uninviting as Phil tried to gather his thoughts in front of it. He was afraid, more afraid than he had been in a long time. Afraid of the past, afraid of the future, but most of all, afraid of the truth. And still, he had to know. And the answer layed, or better, stood, behind this door. "Here we go", he muttered to himself and entered, May behind him. Total silence greeted them as they made their way through the room, only the air condition hummed monotoniously in the background. Once at the bottom, the agents disabled the grey curtainlike wall in the middle of the cell. There she stood, slightly bend, clearly in pain but definitely unbroken. She looked up at the director and his Asian company with big caramel eyes.

"You." This one word held more emotions than other people put into a whole monologue - surprise, fear, longing, pain and fury. "Where am I? Why do I have the feeling I am being treated like a dangerous animal, locked away in a dark cell? What were you doing in the middle of a shooting? Are you okay?", she asked, not bothering to stop between the questions.

The director ignored half of her questions, not sure how to start. Hearing that voice again hit him like a punch in the gut "You are with S.H.I.E.L.D.", he explained then, not wanting to give away any more information, " and I am okay." The director looked at her expectandly, but she stayed quiet. "Who are you? And what are you?", he finally asked, even though he somehow dreaded the answer, "and why did you take a bullet for me?".  
She did not seem surprised or angry about the question, rather resigned and a bit sad as she answered. "My name is Roseanne Rowans, I run a dancing school in New York City, at the corner of Central Park. As you have apparently seen I can morph from animal to human form, call me what you want. I promise you, I don't want to interfer with your work in any way." "But if you don't want to interfer, why did you jump into the middle of a shooting, ripped men to pieces and jumped in front of a gun?", Coulson responded, clearly not believing her. He sounded so calm and collected but inside, he was a mess. The woman sighed. "I've been outside, going for a walk, then I heard there was a Shooting and I wanted to have a look what it was about and if I could do anything. When I arrived, you were all shooting at each other, of course I had no idea who were the good guys. But then one men's jacket ripped and I could see a tattoo, an octopus. Media had shown it as the logo of HYDRA and HYDRA are the bad guys, so I figured you other's would at least no be worse than that. Enemy of my enemy is my friend sort of. And before you ask me where I learned to fight: That's what you do when you want to survive in the streets."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see May starting to type something into her tablet, he suspected she was checking on this dancing school story. That woman was odd, and not just because she used to be a dog. Someone who didn't want to interfer usually would not actively search a fight, he was sure about that. He had to dig deeper, find out what her real motives were. "You have to admit, going for a walk at this time of the day is pretty strange", he argued, daring her to talk back. She just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have time during the day, I had a bank appointment in the morning and classes in the afternoon till evening. I probably missed both if I am not mistaken. Could I please send some mails to get that right? Or even better, why don't you just say 'thanks for saving my life' and let me go?" Coulson just shook his head. He couldn' t let her go without a proper interrogation. And he also didn't want her to go. She was just too unsettling. "We have some more questions first. Why did you fight as a dog?" This time, the woman rolled her eyes. "Isn' t it obvious? I had no weapons on me, so claws and teeth were the best I could go for. And taking the bullet was an instinct, it wasn't specifically directed at you, sorry to disappoint", she answered his next question before he could ask. The director nodded, somehow hearing that had hurt, even though he knew objectively he had no reason to feel that way. She was a suspect, a stranger after all. He had to remember that and go on.

"Did you know a Rosen Willows by any chance? She looked and sounded a lot like you, you know?" The agent could have sworn he saw something flash in her eyes, but it could as well be his imagination. "Roseanne Rowans really has a dancing school and from the picture, it might be her", May informed him while eying their suspect, "I sent it upstairs to Skye for her to check." Phil nodded and looked back at the beautiful woman who had cocked her head to the side, scrutinizing May intensely. The scene had something so familiar, it was Rosie's body language when she was thinking.

"Rosen Willows? Never heard", she answered then, not a hint of insecurity in her voice, "why do you want to know?" "This is not your business", the Asian intervened quickly ," this is about you. Who are you really? I don't believe you." A slight smile played around the blondie's plump lips, the look she gave May hinting acknowledgment instead of uneasiness. "So this is personal", she stated matter of factly while only looking at the director. He swallowed, because yes, it was personal, more personal even than saving Audrey. His head was swimming. While he was trying to hold back an outburst of emotions, he noticed the shapeshifter getting more and more tense, starting to play around with her fingernails. "Yes, it Is", he admitted, keeping his eyes fixed on her angelic face, "she meant a lot to me."

"Then why did you leave me?"

* * *

 _ **Please also check out "With you forever that I will update soon. And chapter two there will be a lot different from this chapter here.**_


	7. Chapter 6: A fiery interrogation

**Hello, I am back with another chapter!**

 **This chapter took me quite a while to figure it out but it was so much fun to write it!**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Thank you so much** **Guest and Dreamer for those awesome reviews, you made my day!**

 **We will now see a bit more of Roseanne's feelings in this chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Of course I still don't own Marvel.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A fiery interrogation**

Shit, that had been the wrong thing to say! Roseanne had never wanted Philip to know it was her, to complicate things even more. But there was only so much you can do if you saw your ex-best-friend/ ex-boyfriend who should be dead standing in front of you, quite obviously alive. She had mourned him a lot when she had got the message of his death, and with the pain and the sadness, there had been guilt. The nagging feeling that it had all been her fault, him being stabbed by a maniac alien who thought he was a good.

If she was honest with herself, she had also never forgiven the agent for walkung away in the first place, even though she knew about his reasons. Roseanne was aware that she was a hypocrite, she had lied as much as Phil had, maybe even more. She had killed as often as he had and she had died a lot more often than him. And still there was an unreasonable part of her brain that told her just to get up and punch him in the face. However, decades of life experience had taught her how to tame her demons, so she took a deep breath and calmed her racing heartbeat. Fixing Phil with her caramel look, the shapeshifter waited for his response.

"So it is you", the man said, something between a statement and a question. There was not really a point in denying it now, so the woman simply nodded. "But how can it be? You died years ago! And even if you lived for some reason, you shouldn't be that young." Roseanne just sighed. "Well, I didn't die as you can tell because I am here at the moment and answering your stupid questions. And I simply have a good beauty doc. That's why I look so young." At least half of the statement was true, she told herself, so she wasn't fully lying to him.

May just huffed. "And you think we believe that nonsense? We can't tell anything for sure about you. You could just pretend to be Rosen Willows. You could be a HYDRA spy. Or something completely else." It was annoying having to explain stuff without revealing too much, but what else could be expected? Those guys were S.H.I.E.L.D. after all and S.H.I.E.L.D usually did a good and proper job. "You are absolutely right, you shouldn't believe me. Well, actually you should because I am telling the truth. I am Rosen Willows. Or at least I was. And now I am Roseanne. Both is the truth. The truth can be something different throughout the time. It's all a matter of circumstances. So is my identity. But as I told you, I have no desire to interfere in your work in any way. But I would really appreciate if you could let me go home now because I have a dancing school to run. And a competition coming up. NY City Dance Awards. Google it if you don't believe me. But as I must have been out for at least half a day people will already wonder where I am. And I don't want any chaos and trouble, believe me, neither do you."

That was all true, especially that she really had to get back. That competition was quite a big deal for her and her whole crew. She had trained for years now, wished to participate in a big competition for even longer. Phil knew it. At least he should rememer what dancing had meant to her. To her annoyance, the director shook his head. "You are still not fully debriefed, we can't let you go yet. Even though you seem so much like Rosen, I can still not be sure of it. And even if you are - I don't know what person she was anymore. I can't say what was an act and what was true. You might as well have lied about everything you ever told me. Before you don't give us full information, you can't go." His words stung, especially because there was some truth in them. She had lied about a lot of things or at least had not told him about most of her history and abilities. Additionally, Roseanne had no intention of doing it now. Phil was S.H.I.E.L.D. And that was not S.H.I.E.L.D. - business. The woman had made sure of that years ago.

There might be one way however how she could get out with fewer trouble and revealing a minimum of personal secrets. "Okay, so, this is personal, I know, Phil, believe me, I do. Do you believe it is not personal for me? After you left with no fucking explanation! You were gone! Never responded to my calls. Nothing. As if you never cared for me at all. Fuck it Philip, believe it or not, I cared for you. I loved you. Not in the romantic way and you know that, you didn't love me that way either. But as one of my best friends. And then you were suddenly out of my life! You told me you had a new job. And then the contact was gone!" Only now Roseanne realised she was basically growling at him, standing as close to the barrier as possible. Her soft eyes were hard as amber as she waited for his reply.

Even though she was upset herself, she could feel his cocktail of emotions: Confusion and doubt, anger and hope but also still the warmth of fondness, of friendship, of love. She could see that he was biting his tongue and thinking really hard about what to say. His companion however wasn't lost for words. "No, you stay. And that's it." Roseanne rolled her eyes. "Stop it okay? I got it, you have your crazy policy! Index and all. But I really got to go so would you please be so friendly and call Maria Hill? She will attest that I am harmless and good to go. But let me talk to her first please, I have a matter to discuss with her."

* * *

 **Now I already hinted that there is some more backstory and powers to Roseanne. So stay on track, more will come soon!**

 **And of course Maria Hill - because I just love her and can't resist.**


	8. Chapter 7: A difficult phone call

**Hello back, here is my new chapter and I am happy to introduce Maria Hill!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, only Roseanne**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: A difficult phone call**

"Okay, let's get Hill on the line!", Phil told his collegue after a few moments, "and we can let them talk first I suppose. But we have to go upstairs for it because here there is no reception at all. May, get Bobbi please. This lady is dangerous and I don't take any chances!" Rosie's heart broke a little at the look in his eyes, but outwardly she managed to calm down. Soon the Asian woman returned, Bobbi Morse trailing behind her. The shapeshifter couldn't quite stop herself from giving her a look over, causing the agent to rise an eyebrow. "I will disable the barrier and I want you to step back and turn around and put your hands on the wall next to your head. Don't even try to change shape, you will regret it when the bullets hit."

With a pounding heart Rosie did as she was told. She was pretty certain that Phil was bluffing and the agents wouldn't actually shoot her but she also didn't want to push her luck too far. A low growl slipped out of her mouth when she felt the nearly healed wound rip open and something warm tickle down her chest. Instantly she recognized the scent of her own blood. The two agents stepped next to her and pulled her hands on her back, handcuffs clicking shut. They quickly led her upstairs which caused Roseanne to sway slightly. She must have lost more blood than she had expected. Upstairs they walked to something that looked like a glass cage with a bed inside next to the lab and stepped inside, Coulson joining them.

Without further discussion he dialed a number, turned the phone on speaker and stepped to the side of the shorter blond woman to hold it on her ear. Different feelings debated in the shapeshifter, on one side she just wanted to scream at Maria, on the other side she needed her help.

"Hill", someone answered the phone, "what is it this time Coulson?" "It's not Coulson here", the woman answered, her voice dangerously low. There was silence for a moment before Maria spoke again. "Miss Rowans, a pleasure to hear from you. How -" Rosie knew exactly that the other ex-agent was talking in codes and actually asking whether the line was secure, but she would have none of it. All the anger surfaced again as she snapped. "Maria, I am at the Playground, that you conveniently forgot to mention still exists, as well as you fucking didn't tell me that Phil is still alive! Screw you and you can tell Nick the same thing!" She was not holding back, as always when she was angry a lot of f-words slipped through. "Is there anything else you want to tell me? Did you at least keep up your part of the deal?" "Rosie, I am sorry, truely", Maria said, voice still hard but a bit of regret seeping through. "For what it's worth, Fury said telling you was one of the hardest things he ever did. And that means something as you are well aware. Is there any other reason for calling me other than yelling at me?" "Yes, Coulson's crew basically captured me and now they won't let me go and I need you to tell them that they can stop indexing me and send me home because I have a competition to prepare." A bit weary she heard the other woman sigh. "Okay, please get him or May on the phone. I can sort that out. You however have to think about new treaties, if you'd like them that is. We will get in contact with you for further arrangements. In the meantime be safe!"

Slightly stunned, Coulson accepted the phone and turned the volume down, not that it made any difference - Rosie could still pick up every word. They were staying on topic (meaning herself) and she was relieved to hear that Maria was holding up her end of the deal - Always keeping her out of S.H.I.E.L.D. business. After telling Coulson that the shapeshifter was indeed dangerous she added that Roseanne had been a faithful and valuable alley for S.H.I.E.L.D. in recent year, something that should not be jeopadized. Fortunately, the former Deputy Director didn't react to Phil's further prying but quickly ended the call, leaving behind some rather clueless agents. While Coulson and May were exchanging worried glances, Bobbi kept scrutinizing their prisoner. "You are bleeding", she observed after a few moments.

As she didn't want to cause any further damage Rosie refrained from shrugging her shoulders. "Yep I must have opened up the wound again. Do you maybe have some bandages or something of that sort? Just before I go." She looked pointedly at Phil, daring him to object. After a moment he nodded, turning to the other two agents. "Let Simmons come here please, Morse, you stay too. Get her some new clothes as well. And then", he threw the shapeshifter a look she couldn't quite place, "we might be able to have a proper conversation."

Soon, she was left alone with Agent Morse, both looking at each other like animals in a cage. What was kind of the truth. From the whole first impression the agent made, Rosie could understand what Barton would like about her. She was definitely gorgeous, and, if they let her alone with a prisoner, they must have confidence in her abilities. Suddenly, the taller woman started to speak. "I think we knocked you out quite a bit. How are you feeling now?" Rosie was no fool, she knew the it was less about her well-being but more about possible week spots, so she just smiled weakly. "Yes you used quite a lot of sedatives but I am okay." She left out that her chest was hurting like he'll and she could just feel her sprained ankle healing slowly and painfully. Before Bobbi could ask more questions the door of the glass cage flew open and another woman entered. That must be Simmons, judging by the parcel of bandages and stuff she had under her arm. "Alright, please have a seat", she offered kindly, pointing to the bed.

Carefully the captive sat down while the doctor came closer. "If you are not too attached to this", she pointed at Rosie's tattered shirt, "I will cut it at the front so you don't have to pull it over your head." Roseanne just nodded while Simmons got rid of the shirt. "You are healing on an exceptional level", remarked the young woman while using local anaesthetic and redoing the stitches, "but I would still recommend two days of not moving your shoulders too much." Rosie just smiled, of course she would not follow doctor's orders. She never did. Jean always called her a stubborn bitch, as if Scott or Bobbi or Kitty were any better. "Thank you Agent Simmons", she finally said with a small smile. "The least I can do. I tried to get something to wear for you but that was the only thing I could find." From the pile she had brought her she took a black shirt, the black S.H.I.E.L.D. eagle hard to see on the sleeves. It had irritated Rosie hat first when they had changed the form of the logo, but she had got used to seeing it on the agents. She smiled when she clumsily shrugged off her rags.

Suddenly, her enhanced hearing picked up steps outside the cubicle, familiar steps. She turned around slightly, though for the first time Phil wasn't looking at her face. He was starring at her back, how could he not. Tattoos were covering most of the skin, arranged in an X, with an eagle on top like a crown .

* * *

 **Now we are finally getting to the X-Men business? Or S.H.I.E.L.D. business? On which side is Rosie? A few answers will follow in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8: Negotiations

**And here comes after all that time another chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel only Rosie**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Negotiations**

Rosie glared at the director, her stare deathly, while he was blushing like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Quickly, the shapeshifter but on the new shirt and thanked heavens that her bra had still been in one piece. Hesitating a bit, Phil finally reached the cubicle and let himself in, standing then in front of her, hands clasped slightly.

If the situation had not been so severe, the woman might have laughed - the pose was just so …. Phil. But she kept her calm and looked at him expectandly.

"Maria Hill has told me that you have been faithfully working for S.H.I.E.L.D. for years now and that we ought to let you go. However she was very tight-lipped about details, wouldn't share anything. Any ideas why that might be?"

"Because we have a deal. I help - Fury, and therefore herself as well, and in return they keep me off the index and out off the documents in general."  
'And keep her identity secret from the one and only Phil Coulson', she finished in her mind.  
"Therefore you can keep the whole catalogue of questions to yourself - I won't answer it."

The agents all looked at her curiously. "And why would Fury do such a thing, keeping you off record?", their leader asked afterwards, a slight edge to his voice. Roseanne could basically smell his agitation and confusion.

"Because it was my recruirement for working with him for S.H.I.E.L.D. I was too good of an asset to not use me and he trusted I would not screw him over. Or at least so much as Nick Fury trusts any person."  
It was the absolute truth, she had been the perfect ally, but for more reasons than she would make Phil believe. And yes, she had never screwed over Fury. Screwed him, yes, many times (too many times probably though not recently). Apparenntly the joke had been on him in the end as he definitely had betrayed her trust when he did not tell her about Phil's survival. Or whatever had happened to that man in the meantime.

Said man seemed to understand by now that she would not reveal any valuable information to him without getting anything in return.  
"Ms Rowans", he started, but saying that name seemed to cause him physical pain so the shapeshifter quickly interfered.

"Rosie is fine", she told him with a sad little smile.

"Okay, so Rosie, I want you as an asset for S.H.I.E.L.D. again. Name your conditions.."

Phil tried to sound casual but she could tell that he was extremely uncomfortable.

"Okay Coulson,. As I have mentioned, I stay off the record. No index, no tests, no manipulation. It wouldn't work anyway. HYDRA is back - any agent I catch I am allowed to question and if necessary to take down. I won't have mercy on those bastards."

Her eyes were blazing with hatred, making her look even more dangerous than before. When she saw the director nodding, the shapeshifter relaxed slightly.

"And then my three most important conditions. There is a school in upstate New York for special children - those children, their teachers and the graduates are to be left alone. I have a list of others who are under my protection and therefore are also off limit. And last but not least - any young mutants under the age of 21 are reported to me and furthermore handled by me."

She didn't leave her partner any time to talk back.

"In turn I offer absolute loyalty to S.H.I.E.L.D. - Not to you but to its cause and traditions. A skill set that can rival any of your specialists. Worldwide connections. A PHD in psychology and therefore assistance in dealing with powered people. And rogue mutants I can't handle presented to you on a silver platter."

Waiting for his answer she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Silence filled the room, Coulson's face absolutely blank. Finally he cleared his throat.

"Ok, you don't exist officially for S.H.I.E.L.D. and your way of dealing with HYDRA is granted. But if I am to keep a big group - by God, a school!- out of the equation, I need information about it, as I am sure there will hardly be anything in our files. Your list can only include ten people maximum. My view about you handling mutants will be connected with my approval of the school where those children will no doubt go to. "

The last bit was more of a request, though Rosie would not have out any other way anyway.

"Oh and you have to answer me one more question. Truthfully please. Are you a mutant?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!**  
 **What do you think, is she a mutant or something else? And what about Nick/Rosie**?


	10. Chapter 9: A hard truth

**My dear Inkdrops, thank you all for reading, commenting, following and favouriting. I think it's finally time to mention the X-Men a bit more so here we go...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, only Rosie**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A hard truth**

Somehow he was slightly afraid of her answer - it would change the picture he had of her forever. On the other hand, could it get even weirder? His college friend who he had thought dead was still alive and literally kicking, not looking as old as she should, healing exceptionally quickly, living under another alias and apparently had a year-long affiliation with Fury and Hill. Oh, and she wanted to work with him and protect mutants at the same time.

Rosie shrugged her shoulders.

"I am human. I would say just like you but there is something odd about you too Phil, so I better don't use you as a comparison. Let's say I am as human as Dr. Simmons. But I do have a genetical mutation. So yes, I think I am what you call a mutant."

"I see", was all he could bring out.

Her eyes were caramel soft again when she looked at him, but he knew how fast that could change. She had always been someone to get angry easily, but also to cool down quickly. Someone who didn't keep her emotions locked up.

"Phil, I want to make something clear, even though it should be. I said I am an ally to S.H.I.E.L.D. and I mean it. I don't hate it or the rest of humanity without the mutation. The mutant people that concern me, their leader and their key members share this philosophy. There are always black sheep. You know that better than most after the HYDRA fuck-up. I can't guarantee there won't be. But I can promise you they will be so few that we can deal with them ourselves and keep them in line or at least inform you."

The director nodded slowly. It was probably the best deal he could get at that point.

"I still need to talk to the school's leader though", he said, "what would be the best way to arrange that?"

Rosie seemed to ponder about it for a moment.

"Better don't just turn up on the doorstep. We are a bit paranoid ", she grinned cynically. "Better just give him a call in advance and arrange a meeting. He will come to New York for my competition I hope. Oh, and don't try to a screw him over. It won't work."

When he raised an eyebrow, she stayed silent. Then, like an afterthought, she added.

"I think you will like him. He is a lot like you. Or at least like I used to know you."

"I thought I knew you", he stated, sadness still in his voice.

"You did Phil. More than most people. You might have not known my true life story, where I was from, where I was heading, but you knew the part of my life that was important at that time. You knew my character. That was me. Always. That I love dancing. That I love Asian food. That I get drunk so easily. That we dated but found out we shouldn't and went back to being friends without ever being awkward. That I really wanted to be your friend. That I supported your dream of being a teacher."

Her voice broke a little at that.

"Now, can I go?"

"Yes, I think we are done here", he answered, looking slightly starstruck,"but please note down the phone number."

After he had gotten a pen and some paper, she wrote it down, handing it over.

"That's the landline. Have fun. And don't mess it up!", she commented.

The director nodded, motioning for her to get up and go out of the cubicle where the other agents were waiting. Rosie didn't resist when May bound her hands again but said a quiet thanks to Simmons. Before she could be blindfolded and brought to a van to be dropped off home, suddenly Skye came walking into the lab. Why, Coulson wasn't quite sure, she probably was just curious and wanted to see the mutant - it still was hard to think the word in connection to Rosie - from up close. The shapshifter's eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed.

"Who are you?", she asked friendly, ignoring the other agents.

"I am with S.H.I.E.L.D.", the young woman answered.

Coulson felt a spontaneous rush of pride, those were his agents. In the meantime, their captive's smile had become warmer and more genuine, it seemed to surprise everyone.

"Cautious. Smart. I like you girl."

"It's Skye", the dark-haired one huffed. Then she noticed what she had just let slip and turned red, not meeting anyone's eye.

"Never mind, Skye", Rosie chuckled, "your not the first one to fall for that trick. But I still think tha you are smart though."

She smirked a bit. After debating it for a moment, Phil let her talk, maybe she would let something slip.

"It's a pretty name, Skye. You chose it yourself, didn't you?"

Quite obviously fascinated by the stranger, the young agent nodded.

"How did you know that?", May barked.

The smirk around Rosie's plump lips became a sad smile.

"I have dealt with enough runaways. I know what they look like. The way they talk. The names they choose. The way they defend the family they found."

It was not surprising that she had a lot of experience dealing with runaways, given that she had revealed deep interest in a school and in young mutants, but Coulson also noted how personal this seemed to be. There must be more behind it than just a mere profession. Maybe family?

"So it is personal experience, I see", he stated, making her frown.

"Phil, shut the fuck up. I told you, stay out of my business. And that is my business."

She looked at Skye again, a lot friendlier now.

"Skye, are you enhanced in any way? Any mutation or otherwise peculiar ablities that human beings normally don't possess?

What kind of question was that? Did Rosie want to steal his agents away from him now?

"Is there any point in those questions?", he brought out through gritted teeth.

The woman shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"Just curious. I guess that's a thing in our line of job, dealing with what the world shouldn't know about, isn't it?"

She was definitely right about that, so he let the comment go. After all, he could always track her down again. The director didn't have the feeling that she would disappear, if she was anything like she used to be, she would train for the competition now and not get distracted. But when he watched the car disappear, he was still wondering if he would ever see her again. The piece of paper with the phone number was in his hand, weighing heavier any second. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters it said.

* * *

 **What do you think? Leave a comment please! :)**


	11. Chapter 10: Homecoming

**Welcome back!**

 **Sorry for my long inactivity on this story, but I am not giving up on it! To make up for the delay, here comes a longer chapter with some X-Men thrown into it.**

 **I went to watch "Dark Phoenix" as soon as it came out and it kind of changed this story's plot line a bit, but it is all adapted now. There are no spoilers for the movie in this chapter though. I dunno what to think about it - I was a bit disappointed but I think it doesn't deserve the shitstorm it got. It is still quite good entertainment and no damage fanfiction can't fix, right?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Even thougbh I am pretty sad about that, I admit.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Homecoming**

The agents really dropped her off a couple of streets from her studio, which was great, Rosie wouldn't have been in the mood for walking through half of the city at this point. She was tired and hungry and felt like shit, therefore in no mood to be messed with. Her neighbourhood was quirky as usual, people shouting their greetings at her while she was too lost in her head to notice it. The revelations were still swirring in her head - Phil was alive and Nick had lied (okay, that one was not exactly a revelation, more like a common occurence). She had lost her watch, but one of the agents had told her that she had missed one and a half days. Now, she had to find a fucking excuse for that! And she had less time for training and so much other stuff to organise, she would go crazy!

But first things first - food. Stumbling up to her apartment, she checked it for any sign of intruders, but it seemed clear. Apparently, S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn't swept it. Yet. Rosie was sure they would eventually. That was standard procedure. Filling a pot with water for the pasta, she decided a shower was in order as well, so while the water was getting hot, she got herself clean in record time. While devouring her meal, the shapeshifter answered her missed calls and texts and e-mails, using the easiest excuse she could think of - a stomach flue. Let them think what they want, nobody would believe the real reason for her disappearance anyway.

When her phone rang again, she answered it with a smile on her face.

"Hey Jubes, what's up?"

"Rosie, I have been trying to reach you, where have you been? Everything okay? I am calling because of the stage costumes, as you can probably tell. I would come around for the fitting on Friday, is that okay? And, by the way, I thought about your dress again because I have finished the blue one that you asked me to do. I think is lovely if I can say so myself, but I have also made another one. Well, I will show you and then you can decide."

Rosie had to smile at the other mutant's euphoria at creating the dance group's outfits for the competition. She had always known the woman was a great designer, but she had outdone herself on those.

"Yes, Friday is fine. We train from four to seven, can you come afterwards?"

"And do a fitting on all you totally sweaty chicks, no thanks Ma'am!" Jubilee protested.

"Alright, before then. Also, there are some guys too, not only girls, you know that quite well," the older woman sighed.

"Yeah yeah sure. And after they are all gone, we are going to your place and you are having a shower and then I am going to show you your individual costumes and then you are going to make me dinner," the Asian mutant stated matter of factly.

"Do I have a say in this?" the shapeshifter wanted to know, already sounding resigned. Arguing with the bubbly young woman usually turned out to be pointless.

"No you don't. See you then Rosie!"

Without waiting for an answer, she hung up.

As the dancer had canceled the sessions for this afternoon anyway (no point trying to get a group of teenagers in order when your mind is a million miles away and your stomach still hurts), she decided to make one last phone call before laying down for a bit. Typing in the oh-so-familiar number, she waited for him to pick up. At this time, he usually didn't have classes anymore. However, the cellphone just went on voice mail. The blonde huffed in annoyance before trying out the landline. She hated doing that, there was always the chance that the wrong person was in the office, someone she didn't want to speak with. Suddenly, somebody picked up the phone and her heartbeat accelerated.

" Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, how can I help you?" a female voice asked.

"Hello Storm, it's me, Rosie. I have to talk to the Professor."

There was serious concern in the weather witches voice when she answered. "My dear you don't sound so good. Did you run into someone? Do you need backup?"

The other one laughed, cringing as it hurt her still tender flesh. It was just touching and cute how protective Ororo got right away. It was also sad how the mutant community always assumed the worst when one of them called and seemed to be a bit off.

"Yes and now. I did have a run-in with someone, that's why I have to talk with Charles, but I don't think I will need backup. But please, keep it under wraps for now until I know how Charles wants to handle it."

"Alright, I get him, just stay in the line."

As she couldn't hear Ororo call out for the Professor, the other woman must have done so in her mind because quite soon, there was the sound of movement. Someone else took the phone.

"Rosie?" The voice sounded seriously concerned, the familiar warmth in it curling around the shapeshifter like a blanket, even though they were hundreds of kilometer apart.

"Why do you even have a cellphone if you never answer it anyway?" she gowled, but there was no real anger in her voice. Even to herself she only sounded tired.

"I had left it on my desk. You could have simply called for me, you know I will always hear you."

"Sure Charlie," she said, her heart swelling with affection, "but I will get a monster headache over this distance and I am already feeling fucked up. Listen, why I am calling: I had a run-in with S.H.I.E.L.D. today which still exists. Yeah, surprise, Fury didn't tell us and neither did Hill. And Phil is alive, I don't know how, but for some maybe miraculous reason he is. He seems to run the business now. He captured me after I took down some HYDRA thugs and saved his ass and of course started asking questions. He knows I am a mutant now, but not the extent of what I can do. God knows, he would have probably fainted. I had to call Maria to get out of there and I also offered him the same deal we had with Fury. He wants to call you first though, he really isn't sure I am.. well the me he knew I guess. I gave him the landline, just to warn you."

After a short silence, the Professor sighed.

"Can't you ever stay out of trouble?"

A wave of defeat washed over her, though it had nothing to do with the man. She knew from the sound of his voice that he was neither mad nor disappointed, only concerned. Decades of knowing each other had taught her that.

"Brother dear, trouble seems to find me."

He had to chuckle at the statement.

"So true Rosie. I will wait for the call then, I guess. It doesn't really make a difference, but do you think the Avengers know?"

The question had bothered Rosie since she had woken up, but by now she was fairly certain in her reply.

"I am pretty sure Romanoff and Barton don't know either. I would have picked up on something. Not sure about the rest."

"Alright. Anything else I should know?"

"Well yes," the woman began, "I am not quite sure yet and I can't look it up without Cerebro, so you have to do it for me. S.H.I.E.L.D. seems to have a new recruit, a woman. I had a word with her. The conversation was cut short but I would say runaway, about 25, part-Asian. She was wearing one of those disgusting body sprays, so I couldn't quite pick up her personal scent, but from what I gathered, together with her emotional signature - Charlie, that could be Mary!"

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, please leave a comment!**


End file.
